Beauty
by Tori101
Summary: She’d been called vain, selfcentered, and beautiful, but it never meant anything till she fell in love with the most beautiful girl on the planet. Everything she’d wanted was found when she gazed into those innocent blue eyes. MaiAnzu Yuri Oneshot.


**Beauty**

She'd been called vain, self-centered, and beautiful, but it never meant anything till she fell in love with the most beautiful girl on the planet. Everything she'd wanted was found when she gazed into those innocent blue eyes. Mai-Anzu Yuri One-shot.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Her small, innocent smile caught her off-guard every time she saw, and it always seemed to provide that extra second for the brunette to roll out from under her to press her own back to the mattress. She would then lift her hands, and run them all over her body, touching every inch of skin and doing so in such a delicate and feathery way, it brought goosebumps to her skin. An unexpected, but not necessarily unwelcome, chill would stutter down her back, and it left her feeling hypersensitive everywhere. It was like she was being touched by a ghost.

Big, girlishly-innocent blue eyes would look right down at her, wide and curious, yet holding a lustful light that only she had learned to notice. Her own rose gaze would stare right back with curiosity and sometimes surprise, and then, she would lift her hand. Her long, slender, pale fingers would caress her cheek. They would brush past locks of brown sticking to her cheek, and she would gently brush them behind her ear, not expecting them to stay there for long.

But while her one hand would rest on her cheek, her other hand would slowly rise to wrap around her neck, and then she would gently pull down, bringing their bodies even closer together. So much so that they could feel the heat radiating from their chests and what made them both women.

The friction caused from their hips grinding against each other sent sparks flying through their stomachs, and they would only press further unto each other to feel the other girl's lips, soft and moist, on their own in a desperate battle fought for merely the reason of a battle. Neither side would win, but neither side would lose, because what one got, the other was given to. It was a system of sharing that only they had perfected, and both believed no one else could do it.

But then there was that half of a moment, when their lips parted, and she felt her breath return to realize that she didn't want it back, and only wished for the other's lips against hers. But then, she felt the girl's lips in another place, and all she could do was gasp, scream, and cry as shouts of joyous pleasure escaped her lips. It was when her stomach was tying itself into knots that the girl's lips were once again against hers, and she eagerly kissed back, her hand tangling in the soft brown hair of the girl above her.

Gently bringing the girl down, she embraced her tightly, breathing in the scent of her warm skin, becoming slippery with sweat. She then pulled her underneath her as she lifted herself above the younger girl's body by supporting her own on her hands and knees. She gazed into the brunette's face for a few moments, before her lips spread into a warm smile, holding only affection and care within. Descending, she placed her lips on one of the girl's cheeks before kissing the other, then her forehead, then the tip of her nose, until she moved down her neck. The older girl then proceeded to kiss every part of the girl down to her navel where her tongue slipped out to swirl within the small depression near the center bottom of her stomach.

Her body, though smaller than hers and not as developed or curved, was strong and tight. Muscles rippled at only her touch, and knowing that such a beautiful, strong girl would only weaken for her made her heart sing. Looking up once more to smile at her, she then lowered her head to kiss the girl's body and it was then her turn to moan and purr in ecstasy.

The sounds coming from her lips were more beautiful than the sound of harp chords being plucked, and she thought she would never hear anything more lovely. But, just as she felt the girl's stomach tie itself into knots just as hers had, and still currently was, for that matter, a sound more entrancing that an angel's harp met her ears. Her own name had been whispered through those lips that were far more perfect than any angel's in Heaven.

"_Mai…"_

Lifting her head just ever so slightly, she looked towards the girl's face to find her eyes clouded over and an anxious smile on her lips. She was breathing heavily, and with every rise and fall of her chest from every breath she took, Mai watched as strand after strand of hair fell back onto her face from behind her ear.

"_Please…don't stop…"_ she then whispered, throwing her head back against the pillow as the other complied.

Only a few more seconds after resuming, the girl reached her peak, and with just one brush of her finger, Mai followed her, both screaming out the other's name. Falling beside her on their shared bed, Mai gazed into her girl's face, her smile much like that of the brunette. Blue eyes stared back at her, and thin hands reached out to grasp the older girl's head to help pull their faces closer till their lips met. But, before they kissed, they relished the first few moments of contact of just feeling the other's lips against their own. There was no force behind the other's lips, merely contact between their skin.

Then did they kiss, both tired but still powered by their love burning in their chests. The kiss lasted for a long time, both taking it slowly to just feel every moment they were spending together. It also allowed them to breathe easily when the need arose through their noses, so there was no parting needed. The smaller's hand fisted themselves in Mai's long, golden locks, pulling but not enough to hurt. Both had grown so accustomed to each other, they could easily feel what the other was feeling without even asking through their voices or eyes. They could be blind and mute and still able to feel the other's senses.

Mai's own hands were drifting through the medium length chestnut locks in a slow, caring manner. She'd somehow inspired the girl to grow her hair out longer, even though it would probably become a bother when dancing. But it didn't change her natural beauty that Mai so loved about her. One might look and say she was average, or maybe pretty or attractive. God help those who dared call her less than average at least, lest they experience Mai's wrath. But to the blonde, the brunette was the most beautiful thing on the Earth. And it wasn't too long ago that the older had simply thought that that position was being filled by herself, so she should know when it came to beauty.

But nonetheless, when they both decided it was right for them to part, they pulled away at the same time. Rose met most beautiful blue, and matching smiles glowed on their lips. Mai's hand reached out to gently stroke her face, and brush the bangs away from her eyes. The girl's hand reached out to do the same as well.

"_Anzu…"_ Mai whispered quietly, her gaze loving.

The brunette smiled and held Mai's hand to her cheek, relishing the feel of her lover's palm on her skin. No more words were needed between them, and they simply cuddled together for what could have been hours. Spent simply with Anzu's head pressed against Mai's neck as the blonde's hands continued to brush through her hair. Anzu, nearly asleep, looked up through her bangs at her lover, her smile incomparable.

"_You're beautiful,"_ she mumbled drowsily.

The comment caught the blonde off guard, and her stroking stopped for a few moments. Her rose eyes stared down at the girl, who stared back up with a bit of curiosity in her own gaze. Mai's lips pulled into a trembling smile, and she pulled the girl against her in an embrace, kissing the girl's hair gently.

"_Thank you,"_ Mai replied back near silently, her hands gripping Anzu's body tightly in a loving embrace. Anzu's own arms circled Mai's bare waist, and they felt each other's bodies hum while touching. It was a sensation neither could fully get out of their systems, and it always left them with warmth in their bodies.

Anzu smiled and nuzzled Mai's cheek, not completely sure of why she was overreacting to a simple compliment like that when she gave them to her all the time. But it wasn't a problem since they got to embrace like this nearly every time. Leaning up for another kiss, Anzu playfully licked Mai's bottom lip, and pulled away slowly to gaze up into her face. A heart shaped face framed by curly blonde locks stared back at her, and she tilted her head to the side in a cute pose.

Without any more words, she pulled one of the other girl's hand away from her hair to rest it over her heart, the warm soft skin sent ripples through both of their bodies at the intimate contact. Anzu then laid her head down on Mai's chest with her free hand resting beside her cheek. Her ear could hear the blonde's heartbeat, and her palm felt it. Thump-Thump-Thump. It was a continuous pattern, never slowing or speeding up, and Anzu could tell hers was the same.

They were just close that way, were her thoughts as she drifted off to sleep. The sweetest of lullabies beating in her ear.


End file.
